


The bet

by pizzz_10



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Merle, Rick in Love, Rimming, Shane Being an Asshole, Virgin Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick's friends Shane and Negan  convince him to go out with Daryl Dixion and try get a kiss from him within two weeks, if he gets the kiss he wins fifty dollars, When Rick agreed he didn't expect get attach to the boy, now he knows that not only will this be a big affect on Daryl, but on him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have the next chapter in four days I promise, let me know what you think in the comments

It was a Friday afternoon and Rick was sitting at the lunch table with his friends. They usually fool around with each other and talk. Right now him and his friends Negan and Shane were talking about dating. 

Well what they consider dating, they would find someone and go out with them until they had sex with them and have nothing to do with them after that.

Rick's best friend Shane right now is telling the last girl he had sex with.

"I'm telling you guys Lori was a snap, she was so desperate and I only had to go out with her for only four days."  Shane bragged laughing. 

"How many times did you do it with her?"  Negan asked. 

"Five times, Hey Negan whens the last time you got any?"

The teen in question grinned before answering. "last week I had sex within one day and I didn't have to take her out, I just sweet talked her." 

"Nice. What about you Rick?"

Rick was a little surprise by the question, but shrugged and said "I have been too busy for that."

"With what exactly?"

"Studying, finals are in 3 months." Shane rolled his eyes, his friend needs to get out more. "Come on man you there's gotta be someone here you wanna bang."

"I'm good Shane." Rick didn't really want to do the things his friends did to people, it was cruel. 

"Dude come on. Hey Negan you gotta any ideas?" 

"Yeah I do, that one right over there." He said pointing. They look to the table were he's pointing and they see a kid with long hair sitting by himself. They instantly recognized him. 

"You mean Daryl dixion, Negan that's great idea he looks like a great fuck. Very pretty. What do you think Rick?" 

"Well... He does look good, but I'm not sure. The kid doesn't like to be bother."   

"Yeah the kid is a challenge though, I'v been trying with him for a while. But it's really fun to mess with him. Watch this."  Shane got up and went to where Daryl was sitting. 

Once he was over there he startled the boy on purpose by slamming his hand one table. "Hey Darlene how you've been?"

"Go fuck yourself." The boy said flatly. 

"Come on sweetheart, don't be like that. Can I at least get a kiss before I go ?" Shane leaned forward and pressed his lips out. "Get away from me fucker!" Daryl shouted pushing him away. Shane grabbed his wrist pulled him forward "You know the whole hard to get is cute for a while, but it's gets tiring."

"I told you already dick, I said no." He said trying to pull away. 

"Your lost." Shane said casually letting go of his wrist and watching the boy fall. He was fuming, shouting so many swears at Shane 

Shane went back to his table laughing, Negan high fives him. Rick just gives him a look of disapproval. "Like I said not easy, but it's funny and cute when he gets angry."

"Guys I really-"

"Look we can make this worth your while, if you could get him to at least kiss you within two weeks, I'll give you fifty dollars and won't bug you about this ever again." 

"Are you placing a bet?"  

"Yeah, Rick just do it and get it over with." 

"He's probably afraid that he can't do it." Negan said.

"I could."

"Then do it." Rick was very hesitant about this. He did not want to mess with the poor boy and cause him pain, but his friends wouldn't let him live this down. He is going to hate himself after this. 

"F-fine." 

Shane slapped him on the back and grinned. "That a boy, remember you got two weeks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school Rick went o to the Library, where Daryl was. Rick noticed that sometimes Daryl would go in the library after school to relax and read. Rick took a deep breath and went inside. 

He went over to where the boy was sitting and made himself be noticed. Daryl give him suspicious look before speaking. "What?" 

Rick put on his best smile and said "Hello." 

"So you just came here to say hi."

"Well actually came here to look  
For a book, but then I saw you sitting by yourself and I thought you could use some company."  

"You actually want to sit with me?" Daryl asked giving him curious look

"Sure." With that Rick pulled out the chair at the table and sat down. "What are you reading?" Daryl doesn't say anything, he just shows him the cover of the book. It read "Into the Wild." 

"Read that one before, I always thought it was interesting. Do you like it so far?"

Daryl spared him a glance before answering. "Christopher is kinda stupid, but he has balls." Rick chuckled a that comment. "True he's very brave, hey are you doing anything when you get out of here?"

"No why?" 

"I wanna get some coffee, would you like to come?" 

"Why are ya inviting me for?" the boy asked giving him another suspicious look. "I felt bad for what my friend Shane did to you." 

When Daryl heard that, he slammed his book close and growled. "I don't need your pity." On the inside Rick was panicking, but he remain calm and tried not to show any sign of panic or nervousness. "I'm sorry, what I really want is to just hang out with you." 

"But why, most people want to avoid me." Rick gives him a gently smile and says "well I'm not most people. So you wanna go?"

It took almost a minute for Daryl to answer him.

"Well okay, but this better not be some trick." 

"I promise it's not."

Oh yeah Rick is definitely going to hate himself for this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Daryl agreed to Rick's offer, Rick lead him to his car and drove them to get their coffee. 

It was a local Starbucks, that Rick would come often to.

"So what do you want?" He asked when they were inside. "Don't know never been here before."

"Really? Why not?"

"Never found the time, plus always seemed a little... Expensive. But I ain't poor so don't you be thinking that." 

"I won't." Rick said chuckling a bit. "Do you want me to order for you?" 

"Sure, I guess." When they got up to the counter hey greeted the barista by name. "Hey Michonne." 

"Hey Rick, how are you doing?"

"Doing good, I'll take a tall iced white chocolate mocha."

"Okay, what will you have cutie?" She asked staring at Daryl, making him blush. "Rick where did you find him? he's absolutely adorable."

"Michonne, please." He said laughing. 

"Okay, okay. Now what will you have sweetie?"

"He'll have a tall iced Carmel macchiato." 

"Okay that will be $8.75"

"Rick took the money out of his wallet and paid for both drinks." 

"Could paid for my own you know?" Daryl mumbled. 

"Daryl It's on me okay, I really had no problem paying for it." 

"Okay." 

When their order was ready Rick went to pick it up and have Daryl wait at one the tables.  Michonne give him the two coffees and a cookie.

"Michonne, I didn't-"

"It's on the house, give it to your little friend." She winked at him. Rick just shook his head fondly. 

Once he got to the table he handed Daryl his Drink and cookie. "Michonne said it's on the house." 

"Well she must really like me then." Daryl picked up his drink and stared at it for a moment before taking a sip. His eyes lit up slightly and he hummed a little. He took another sip and made a small smile around the straw. It tasted so good to him, so sweet and refreshing. 

Rick was so happy that he was able to get a small smile out of him, he looked so cute. Those plush pink lips curling upwards and sucking the straw, he could stare at them all day if he could.

"This is pretty good." 

"See what you've been missing?" 

"Yeah I have." Daryl said laughing a little. "Hey can I take this to go instead of drinking it here, my brother must getting worried about me, I'm at home around this time."

"Sure."

"Oh um Rick could get one coffee for him so he won't be too mad at me?"

Rick smiled and nodded his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl told him how to get his house and they were there in about 20 minutes.  Ricked walked with him to the door.

"Hey your brother, his name is Merle right?"

"Yeah why?"

"I heard about him."

"Yeah my brother has quite the reputation." He said getting out his keys and unlocking the door.

"Merle I'm home!" He shouted once they were inside. They both heard someone coming from up stairs and sure enough it was the other Dixion brother.

"It's about time little brother, where you'v been and who's this?"  

"This is Rick, he took me out to Starbucks, even got you a cup." Daryl handed his brother the cup and watched him take a sip. "Too sweet, I only take mine black." He then turned to Rick "you took my brother on some kinda of date or something?" He asked with eyes narrowing

"Well no, I just wanted to hang out that's all. Daryl would you maybe like to sit me during lunch tomorrow?" 

"Sure."

Merle was now raising a brow at this. "Go wash up for dinner little brother." Daryl nodded and headed up stairs. 

Once he was out of sight, he turned to Rick again. "What are your intentions with my baby brother?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I have no-"

"I'm pretty sure ya do, because when someone is being this nice to him, it's usually to get in his pants." Rick felt a huge lumped in his throat.

"Has that happened before?"

"Yeah it has." No wonder Daryl has trust issues. 

"It has happened and I'll be damn if I'll let it happened again, especially by some lil shit like you." 

"Merle I promise I'm not out to hurt him." God he felt so terrible lying. 

"You better not, or I swear I will hunt you down and end your existence." He threaten coldly, shoving the coffee into Rick's hands. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

Rick felt like he was going to die when this is over. 

"Good now go on and get." Rick nodded and moved quickly to the door. 

He got back to his car and took a deep breath.

"I am going to die."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Might add more then three chapters, comment on this

The next day Daryl went to the lunch room and waited for Rick to show up. He was kinda excited to see the boy, but also a little nervous. What made Rick so suddenly into him, he was a Dixion, almost no one wouldn't associate themselves with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Rick was with his friend, outside the lunch room trying to decide to continue with this whole thing.

"Rick just go." Shane said

"I don't know if I can."

"Come on, you already got him to agree to sit with you, most people haven't gotten this far." 

"I know It's just tha-"

Look if you wanna back down that's fine."

"I am not backing down." Shane grinned and put a hand on his friend shoulder, "Then go get him Tiger." He then opened the lunch room door and pushed him inside making Rick stumble a bit. 

Once he composed himself, he took a deep breath and went on the lunch line,  then he would go find Daryl

When he found the younger boy he sat next to him and smiled. "Hey."  
Daryl give a nervous smiled and said "Almost thought you weren't coming." 

"Sorry, I had to talk to a teacher." 

"Okay." Daryl said nodding. "Hey Daryl can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When I was at your house, I notice no one was else was around but your brother. Do you and him live alone?" He asked hoping he didn't sound too nosy.

"Yeah it's just me and him."

"Where are your parents?"

Daryl hesitated before answering. "My mom left."

"Your dad?"

"He died from a hear attack." 

"I'm sorry." Daryl shrugged and took a sip from his water. "Don't be he was a shit father anyway, never treated me like a son, treated me like garbage."  Rick's guilt fueled up more, the boy was already hurt too many times, now he was about to be one to hurt him this time. "I'm sorr-"

"Rick please don't worry about it, he's gone now." He give Rick reassuring look. "Okay, how do you guys support yourselves ?"

"Merle has two jobs, I'm surprise he even got them, considering he went to jail a couple times." 

"Well what does he do?"

"construction and Pest control, the jobs that a lot of people don't want." Rick nodded. "Hey did you finish that book?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I have the movie, would like you to see it?" He offered.

"There's a movie?"

"Yeah would you like to see it."

Daryl did something that Rick's heart skip a beat. He give him a full blown smile, his blue eyes lighting up. "Yeah I would like that. Thank you." 

"Your welcome."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school Rick drove them to his house. 

His parents weren't home right now, so they have the house all to themselves.

"Make yourself at home, you want any thing to drink or eat?"

"I'm good."

"No really, I can whip up some popcorn and I have some Coke. It's no trouble at all, now relax and I'll be right back." He said gently sitting Daryl on the couch. 

Daryl blushed a little a bit, he was not used to this kind of attention. It made him feel special. 

 

Once Rick was back with food, they watched their movie together. It was really interesting, almost better then the book.

There were some parts that he wanted yell at the TV when the character did something stupid. The movie was frustrating and enjoyable just like the book. 

When the movie was over Daryl just shook his head. "What's wrong?" Rick asked

"This kid give up his entire life and ended up dead, but like I said he has balls." 

"Sure does, do you wanna go home now?" 

"Yeah, Merle probably getting worried again." 

"Daryl would like to do something tomorrow?"

"Um..you don't have spend so much time with me."

Rick got up and put both hands in Daryl's shoulder and smiled. "I don't have to, but I want to."

He really does.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eight days they went out together and those eight days were the best, the more he spend time with Daryl, the more he got attached. He loved everything about the boy, from his personality to his looks. He just loved Daryl entirely. 

Right now him and Daryl were at the park sitting on a bench eating ice cream. It was their Ninth day out and it was beautiful day out.

"Next time I'm paying for my own Ice cream." Daryl said.

"You know most people would say thank you." Rick said laughing. 

"Well thank you, but you need to stop spending money on me I' ain't worth it."

Rick didn't say anything he, just put his arm around Daryl and pulled him into a hug. "Yes you are." He held him for five seconds before letting him go. "Yes you are." He repeats. Daryl blushed and went back to eating his ice cream.

" Daryl I really mean it." 

"I know." Daryl said looking up. "It's just no one has ever treated me this way." 

"No one ever?"

"No."

"Not even a girlfriend." 

"Never had one." 

"Well..what about a boyfriend." Daryl hesitated before answering. "I Went out with a few boys before, but they never wanted a relationship, just sex." Rick was a little surprise by this, who wouldn't want to be in a relationship with Daryl, he was wonderful. 

"Have they had...sex with you?" 

"No." 

"So your a virgin?" Daryl blushed and looked down in embarrassment. "Daryl it's okay, your just saving it for someone special Right?" Daryl give a nodd.

"Hey Rick?" Daryl said after a minute of silence

"Yes Daryl?"

"Do you like me?" 

Rick chuckled before answering. "Of course Daryl?"

"No do you like me more then a friend?" Rick felt like his heart stop, when he asked that. He wanted to say yes, because he did like more then just a friend. But he wanted to say no because if he did say yes, he will get the boy further into this mess. 

"Rick just answer honestly, if you say no, I won't be upset." Rick took a deep breath and answered.

"Yes." Daryl actually looked shocked at this. "R-really?"

"Yes Daryl, I really do and it would make me happy if you had the same feelings." 

"I do feel the same way."

"Well..can I maybe kiss you?" Daryl didn't answer he just scoot closer and leaned in. Then connected his lips with Rick's. Rick was taken back for a second, but then starting kissing back. After a few minutes they pulled back to catch their breath.

"You taste like strawberries." Rick laughed 

"That because I was eating strawberry ice cream jackass." Rick just laughed even more. But as he was laughing he realized something, that made him stop and put a sad and regretful look on his face. Daryl notices this. "Rick is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong. Do you want to go home now?"

"Yeah, hey since we're um together, d-do you want to go on a real..?"

"Date?"

"Um, yeah."

"Sure baby." Rick answered softly giving him a smile. "Baby?"

"Yes, I love you, so I can call you baby." Daryl blushed and mumbled about getting used to that. 

"Come on let's get you home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Rick dropped Daryl off. He went back to his house. Once he got inside He smelled Dinner being cooked, then he saw his mom coming towards him. 

Hi sweetie, how was your day?" She greeted him. 

"It was good." He answered sadly.

"Rick what's wrong?" 

"Nothing. Mom I'm gonna skip dinner, I already had something to eat before I came here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." After that went towards the stairs to go his room.

 

Once he was in his room, he sat on his bed and took a deep breath, then took out his phone.

He went to Shane's contact and dialed. It took about five seconds before Shane answered. 

"Hey Rick what's up?"

"It's done."

"What?"

" I kissed him." Tears were starting to well up in his eyes.

"You did, that's great! I was staring to think you couldn't do it. Hey will celebrate later, I gotta go I need to call negan and tell him." After that he hung up Rick slowly put the phone down

Then he let the tears fall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Rick and Daryl were sitting together at lunch.

Daryl wanted to show some the places they could go for a real date. 

"I know the cheese cake factory seems a little much, but It got so many good reviews, what do you think?" Daryl asked

"I think that sounds perfect baby."

"You sure because I don't wanted be too expensive."

"Daryl if you want to go the Cheesecake Factory, then we can go, you deserve the best baby."

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause you are the best." That put huge smiled on Daryl face. "Okay I guess it's the Cheesecake...."

"What?"

"Why are Shane and Negan coming to our table?" Rick turned around and saw his friends coming. Right now Rick  felt like he was having a heart attack. 

"Rick why are you still over here, I thought it was over, we miss you buddy."  Shane said. At that Daryl give Rick a confused look. "Rick what he is talking about."

"Nothing Daryl-"

"Well Darlene, Rick doesn't  have to sit with you anymore since he won-"

"Shut up Shane! go now. The both of you." Rick said, giving them such a threatening look. Shane just shrugged and then took out his wallet, getting some money out and putting it next to Rick's tray, then he finally left.

Rick turned back to Daryl and was met with more confused look. "why did he give you that and what did he mean you won?" 

"It's nothing Daryl I swear." Rick was panicking even more, because he knew Daryl was smart enough to figure it out.

"If it's nothing, then why did Shane said you don't have sit by me anymore, he said you you won, what did you win?" Daryl's voice was now  
wary. 

"Daryl please-"

"What. Did. You. Win?"

At this point Rick knew it was now over. 

"I won a bet." He choked out.

"A bet?"

"Y-yes a bet that I could get a kiss out you in two weeks, i-if I won would get fifty dollars." When he was done he saw Daryl's face go though so many emotions. Shock, disappointment, sadness, then finally anger.

"This whole thing was a stupid bet? A fucking bet! You son of bitch!" Daryl angrily got up and started to walk away. But Rick grabbed his arm before he could get far.

"Waite baby I-". Before could he finish he was punched. Hard. He almost fell to the ground

"DON'T CALL ME BABY!" The whole cafeteria turned silent, all of the attention was on them now

"You don't love me, so don't call me baby! I never wanna see you again Rick, don't call me, don't talk me, don't even come near me, we are over!" With that he walked out the lunch room.

Rick felt like his whole world was shattered.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been five days since Daryl found out about that bet. Five days. For the those past five days he's been upset, but mostly sad. 

He trusted Rick, he wanted to be together with him, but he was just like all the others who hurt him. 

Right now Daryl was in his room watching TV, well the TV was on, but he wasn't paying attention, he was still thinking about Rick. Usually he would forget about the boys who hurt him, but not Rick, he was different. After all he did, he wanted to hate him but he couldn't. 

Just as he was still thinking, there was a knock at his door. "What?"

"Daryl I'm back from work and I got KFC for dinner."

"Okay." Once Daryl said that, Merle opened the door and gave his brother a questioning look. 

"Usually you be more excited, when I get KFC. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Merle."

"Daryl don't bullshite me, what's wrong, for the last couple of days you'v been mopping around."

Daryl didn't really wanna tell his brother what happened, but he didn't have a choice since Merle could read him like a book and he wouldn't stop bugging him till he told the truth. "Remember Rick?"

"You mean the guy who's been hanging out with you? Yeah I remember him."

"Well, two days ago he...he told me that he's been hanging out with me because of b-bet. A-a bet that he could a kiss out of me in two weeks." After he was finish there was complete silence.

Merle went through the same emotions Daryl did when he found out. 

"WHAT??!!"

"Merle-"

"That fucking son of a bitch, I'll kill him! Where's my fucking rifle?! And If I can't find ma rifle, I'll get my crowbar and beat him, then shove it up-"

"Merle! Look I know your upset, I am too, but killing him isn't going do anything. It's just going get you back in prison and I don't want that."

"But he-"

"I know, but please just don't do anything rash okay?" After that Merle took a deep breath and sat down next his brother on the bed. "Okay, I won't do anything. I really wish this wasn't true, because believe it or not I was starting to trust him to make you happy." 

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was certainly better then that Chinese kid you almost dated."

"He was Korean."

"Whatever. Hey do you still want the KFC? Because I can take it back and do my crappy cooking." Daryl laughed a little at that

"I never said it was crappy." 

"Well no, but I see you don't enjoy it that much." 

"You just need to work on it a little, let's just go and eat." They both got up and headed out the room.

"Hey Daryl?

"Yes."

"I'm authorized to use the bulldozer at work, I can maybe just run over his car-"

"Merle no." 

"Fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Rick was at Starbucks, he wasn't there for coffee, he was just there to talk to Michonne. He told the whole story about Daryl, he just needed to talk to someone, he couldn't talk to Shane or Negan, because they wouldn't understand.

Once he was finished, he looked and saw his friend reaction. She was disappointed.

"Rick if I wasn't on duty right now, I'd slap you, but since Daryl punched you I'll spare you." 

"I deserve more than a punch.What the hell I'm going do?" He asked burying his face in his hands.

"You could try apologizing."

"He won't talk to me." Rick has tried to talk to him, but every time he did Daryl would just ignore him or give him a menacing glare.

"Well it's been five days, maybe he's calm down a little, had time to think about this whole thing."

"Maybe, You know I'm surprised his brother hasn't come after me yet."

"Yeah me too. Well my break is almost over, I gotta get back to work." She got up from her chair and grabbed her apron she draped over her chair. 

"Rick I really hope you fix this." 

"Me too." Once she left he was about to leave but his phone rang, he quickly got it out of his pocket, hoping it was Daryl, but it wasn't, it was Shane.

He groaned before answering it, "what?"

"Dude what is going on with you?"

"You know exactly what's going on." He growled into the phone.

"C'mon man don't tell me you actually like the kid, sure he looks pretty, but other then that I see nothing special."

"Shane your my best friend, but your an asshole. Daryl is special to me, just like Lori is special to you."

There was a pause at the other line before Shane spoke.

"What are you talk-"

"I'v seen you talk to her, I'v seen you hang out together after school. So she wasn't just some one night stand, you still wanna be with her. You've shown no interest in any other girl, since she came along." 

There was about five more seconds of silence before Shane spoke again.

"Rick?"

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Starbucks, but I'm about to go to Daryl's house to talk to him."

"Well don't go yet, wait for me so I can come with you."

"Why?"

"Because his brother might not be happy to see you and you might need back up. Rick this kid better be worth it."

"He is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In about two hours, Rick and Shane arrived at the Dixion's household. Both of them were nervous, but Rick was a lot more nervous then Shane, his heart was beating so fast, it felt like it would jump out of his chest.

"Hey I noticed you still have that old baseball bat in your trunk, do you want take that with you?"

"I don't think a baseball bat is going to stop Merle."

"Well I'll keep the car running, just in case. Good luck with getting your princess back."

"Thanks." Rick muttered. He got out of the car and walked over to the door, when he got in front of the door, he took a deep breath before knocking.

It took five seconds before the door, opened. It was Merle. Holding a rifle. Merle looked shocked for a second, then angry.

"What the hell are ya doing here, lucky for you ma gun isn't loaded, since I was in the middle of cleaning it."

"I know you must be pissed but-"

"Ya damn I'm right pissed! My brother has been absolutely depressed because ya hurt him and fo what, some fucking bet!"

"Yes I know but please just let me talk to him."

"Why should I...hey is that Shane Walsh? You brought fucking Shane Walsh, one of the people who have tormented Daryl. I should kill you, then your friend." Merle said coldly

"Hey after I deal with him I'm coming at after you Walsh! Ya hear!" Rick turned his head towards the car and saw his friend looking absolutely scared for his life. Rick was about to plea more, but then he heard someone coming down the stairs. He looked and it was Daryl.

"Merle what the hell you shouting for now?" Daryl stopped in his tracks when he saw who was at the door. 

"Don't worry Daryl I'm just about take care this fucker." 

"Merle no." The younger Dixion said, much to Rick's relief.

"But-"

"Look let me take care of this okay, if I need you I'll call you, okay?"

"Fine." Merle huffed, then walking away from the door. When he was out of sight Daryl turned to Rick. "Why would you come here? My brother could of killed you."

"Because I wanted to talk to you. Just give me five minutes, please. That's all I'm asking and if you don't like what I say, you can sick your brother on me." 

Daryl didn't speak he just nodded and opened door to let Rick in. He then lead him upstairs to his bedroom.

 

Once in the room, Daryl closed the door. "Okay start talking Grimes."

"Look what I did was stupid, and I deserve a lot for it. But I really do love you. When I kissed you, I still wanted to be with you, I didn't care about the money, hell I left in the cafeteria. Your worth more to me then fifty bucks, to me your wroth more then anything else. I know you hate me but-"

"I don't hate you Rick."

Rick looked at him with a little bit of shock.

"What?"

"I don't hate you, I never said I did. I hate what you did, but I don't hate you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't I think can, because I'd fucking loved you, I still love you and I know I shouldn't. Makes me feel ashamed, that I still love you. I shouldn't love someone who hurt me, I should fucking hate you, but I can't and its not fair!" Tears started to well up in the younger boys eyes. 

"Dary I-"

"Shut up! Why couldn't you be like the other boys and not care, why do care so much about me, you only kissed me for a bet, why do you still you care!?  I could easily forget about all the others because they didn't care, but I can't forget you even though you hurt me and it hurts!...it hurts Rick, it fucking h-hurts."

At this point Daryl was sobbing, tears finally falling down. Rick couldn't bare to see the boy cry, he went over to the boy and carefully put his arms around him. Daryl stiffens a little, but buries his head in Rick's chest and sobs harder.

The boy is getting tears and snot on his shirt, but Rick doesn't care, the only thing he cares about is comforting him. Rick rubs his back soothingly.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry...shh it's okay, it's okay. I'm love you, I love you so much." He said kissing the boy's head

Rick lead him to the bed, so can they both sit. Rick held him for ten minutes, soon Daryl's sobbing was getting softer, after a few more minutes his sobbing was reduce to hiccups. 

"Daryl do you need any water?" Daryl shook his head and brought it back up from Rick's chest. "Rick?"

"Yes?"

"Why do care about me so much? I'm not anything special, I'm just some lonely redneck."

"No your not Daryl, your sweet, funny, smart, strong and loyal. That's why I love you, that's why I care about you. I wouldn't be happy without you, I would give up everything just to be with you. Your beautiful to me both physically and mentally." 

"R-really?"

"Yes. Daryl you must want to be alone right now, so I'll go." Before he could get up, Daryl grabbed his hand.

"Stay. Please just stay, I don't want you to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to lay down?" Daryl nodded and tugged him a little harder. "Okay baby, I'll stay, just lay down and move over."

Daryl nodded and did what he said. After that Rick got off his shoes and got in the bed and pulled Daryl close to him. Shane might have to wait longer, but he doesn't care, because Daryl needs him right now. 

"Rick?"

"Yes baby?"

"I-I l-love you."

"I love you too baby." 

Soon they both fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They slept until the next morning. 

Rick woke up, it took him while to realize they slept all night. "Daryl wake up, wake up baby."

" Huh, what?" Daryl said tiredly

"We over slept." 

Before Daryl could respond there was a knock at the door. "Daryl, Daryl are you up and is that punk still in there? I noticed he didn't come out last night."

"Yeah I'm up and yes he's still here."

"Do you want me to get rid of him?"

"No Merle, just go to work."

"Okay, call me if there's any trouble." After he heard his brother leave, he turned to Rick. "It's Saturday right?" 

"Yeah." He replied checking his phone. He noticed a text from Shane.

Shane: You took too long so I dropped off your car at your house and told your mom you were spending the night at a friends. 

Rick felt a little bad for making Shane wait but it was worth it. "Hey Rick where's your car?" Daryl asked looking the window. "Shane took it to my house. Would like me to get you breakfast darlin."

"You don't have your car dumbass."

"I can just walk." Rick said with a smile, but Daryl just shook his head. "We can eat later. Right now I just want to relax." Daryl leaned forward and kissed him. Rick gently grabbed his hips and kissed him back. After a few seconds Rick pulled back and started kissing Daryl's neck. Suck and bitting it a little making the young boy moan. 

Rick then lifted Daryl's shirt and starting kissing his tummy. "God rick, more."

"What?" 

"More"

"You sure?"

"Yes please."

"Okay lay down baby."Daryl nodded and did what he said, after that, Rick took of his shirt, then pants. When he got to the underwear he asked "Are you sure now?"

"Yes,I want it." Once he said that Rick took off his underwear. "Such a pretty cock baby, not just your cock, but your whole body." 

"He bend down and kissed the tip of Daryl's cock, making him whimper. Rick grabbed the appendage and put half of it in his mouth. he sucked it till pre-come started to come out.

"Do you have any lube?" 

"No, but I do have some lotion right on my night stand." Daryl said pointing to the night stand and sure enough there was a medium bottle of lotion. 

Rick reached over and grabbed it. "If there's any point you want me to stop, just say so okay?"  

"Okay." Rick opened the lotion and starting putting some on his hand, once he spread it he grabbed Daryl's hips and carefully turn him around, lifting him, so his ass was in the air.

Rick squeezed the cheeks a little, then give a light slap. "Such nice ass sweetheart." He grabbed both cheeks and spread them, getting a look at his pink hole. "Wonder if you taste sweet as you look."

"Why don't you stop talking and find ou- Ahh!" Rick was now giving him teasing licks around his rim, he then got his tongue around the center and pushed till it was inside. "Fucking christ Rick." Daryl whimpered. Rick nibbled around the rim to get more sweet sounds from his lover.

After a few more licks he pulled back to catch his breath. He spread Daryl's ass again and put the tip of one his fingers in, making Daryl yelp. He give Daryl some time to get used the feeling before he pushed it deeper. "You open so nice for me baby." Rick praise starting to thrust his finger in and out, soon he put a second finger in and scissored them, getting Daryl opened even more. 

Taking his fingers out, he replaced them with his thumbs, getting the hole opened, so he can lick the gape. Daryl whined and pushed his ass back, wanting Rick's tongue deeper. 

"Fuck Rick more, please!" 

"Okay sugar, give me a minute." Rick unbuckled his pants and got out his cock. Grabbing the lotion, he put more on his hands and spread it on his cock. He made sure it was slick enough before lining up to Daryl's ass. "Ready sweetheart?" Daryl nodded and pushed his ass back again. Rick carefully starting pushing the tip, after a few seconds, he pushed in all the way.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just move."

"Okay, but I'll start out slow." Rick grabbed his hips and thrusting in and out. He grabbed the cheeks spread them to watch his cock stretching that pink hole. "So good for me, love you so much."

"F-faster." Rick nodded and took out all the way and slammed back it back in. He thrust in and out faster, Making Daryl into a whimpering mess. The younger of the two starting pushing back with thrust. Daryl felt Rick hit something. "W-what was that?"

"Your prostate sugar." Rick give another thrust hitting his prostate again. "Fuck!" Rick slipped out and turned Daryl on his back. "I wanna see your face when you come." He put Daryl's legs up to his chest and thrust back in. As he was thrusting he lowered his hand and put a finger next to his cock.

"Rick, I'm going to c-come." Daryl panted. "Come for me baby." With a shout Daryl came getting semen on his and Rick's chest. Rick kept on thrusting till he finally came. Both of them panting, trying to catch their breath. Rick carefully pulled out and checked Daryl's hole.

It was red and puffy. A drop of come was leaking out. He catches with his finger and pushes it back inside. "Baby could you maybe push for me, let me have all that come." Daryl groaned but bear down, making his hole gape and letting the come out Rick leaned down and licked the semen dripping out, he sealed his lips around the rim and sucked. "R-r-Rick!" He licked Daryl's walls making sure every drop of come was gone. Once he pulled back, he give Daryl a huge grin.

"Was I good?" Daryl laughed and nodded. "You were great." He grabbed Rick's shoulder and made lay down next to him. "Wait don't you want breakfast?"

"Look we have left over KFC, we have can that later."

"KFC for breakfast, a little wired but okay." Rick said chuckling, Daryl rolled his eyes and put the covers over them. "We got frozen waffles to with it." The boy mumbled. 

"I think your supposed have Belgian waffles, when it comes to that Daryl."

"Whatever." Daryl said wrapping his arms around Rick. "Rick?"

"Yes."

"Can we still go to the Cheesecake Factory?"

"Of course baby."

A lot of people have hurt Daryl, but Rick is going make sure he's never hurt again. 

The boy needs love and he's going to give it to him.


End file.
